Saving Amy
by Horsewhisper
Summary: Spindle tried to stop and his hooves slid aimlessly in the slick ground. There was no stopping now as he reared and tossed himself on his side to save his rider and himself. The place where the dam had slid away was inching closer and closer now...
1. Dreams

Hey everyone! I started this one a long time ago and I ran on to it today and decided to finish it. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update as quickly as I can, but sometimes I do get really busy so please hold tight. I'll get it sooner or later.

So basically this will just take place after Amy has graduated from college. Jack, Amy's grandpa of course, will have passed away about a year ago. He will have died of lung cancer and Nancy moved to Kansas to be with her daughter, who is of course a character of mine. Scott took the job in California so he, Lou, and their daughter will be there. Ty is taking care of Heartland by himself along with other stable hands until Amy's return from college. The rest is self explanatory. I will toy with the plot and just see where I can go with it.

Please read and review! I want to know what you think! Good or bad!

**Disclaimer:**I own none of the characters except for and only those that I have created.

* * *

-Saving Amy-

********************

_~Dreams~_

Ty tossed and rolled in the bed. His bad sleeping habits had increased, and seemed to be even worse tonight.

"_Ty it is so good to see you!" Ty groaned in his sleep, he knew what would happen now, a whole night without sleep. His sleep deepened and he knew as he listened to their conversations, what was to come next. It always happened this way, their very first hug as she returned from her graduation of college, to the very last good bye, which didn't even happen. And so it continued and Ty realized he couldn't wake up now._

_Ty hugged Amy and she smiled. Once again she wrapped her arms around him. "You know what…" she whispered into his ear, "We should go for a ride." Ty stood back from her. This should have been a good dream, but to Ty, he could already see storm clouds gathering over a head in the beautiful blue sky. Ty sat comfortably upon Snow's back and waited as Amy quietly mounted Spindle. "Hey Amy," Ty said. Amy looked up from patting Spindle's neck. "You should know so that you are careful. A week ago part of the Lazy Heart Creek dam washed into the creek. It is really dangerous there, and hard to see…"_

_It was too late for explaining, because Ty's dream had fast forwarded and he could already see Spindle running fast through the rain and Amy's excited grin as she and Ty raced side by side. She had been so happy to be home after such a long time that she was just enjoying her freedom. She wasn't concerned about the rain that had started so quickly or what was to come around the next bend in the road._

_Ty wanted to scream out her name or grab hold of Spindle's reins, but his body wouldn't allow him to move. He watched, as if, in slow motion as Spindle tried to stop and his hooves slid aimlessly in the slick ground. There was no stopping now as he reared and tossed himself on his side to save his rider and himself. The place where the dam had slid away was inching closer and closer now. _

_Amy's body was suddenly being slung through the air and Ty couldn't see where she would land and Spindle became a helpless limp figure as he slid in the mud. Ty jumped from Snow's back and tried to run towards the dam to save Amy, but his legs were weak and would not move._

Ty jolted awake and his breathing began to slow down. Sweat was pouring down his body. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and he wasn't sure why. He had been having that same nightmare the past week now and there was nothing different. The same occurrences happened every time. He should have been used to it by now. But he wasn't. He would never get used to _HIS _Amy being gone.

Ty and Amy had finally been back on a good track with one another. He had worked so hard to be her friend again and be happy for her when she dated someone else. They had both decided that there would be no more secrets. Their friendship had gotten deeper over the past two or so years. When she had finally come home he had planned on telling her exactly how he felt. But he had never gotten the chance.

Ty began to dress in warm clothes so he could go out to the barn and check on the horses. His mind fell deep into thought. He remembered exactly why they had broken up. It had been because he had been insecure. Maybe it was that he just had lost his trust in her. She had only been gone to school for four years when they had broken up.

At first he had thought it was best for the both of them. Soon, however she began bringing home guys from her school. That did the job of making him truly jealous. So he had worked hard to just become her friend again. But you didn't just become Amy's friend if you were Ty Baldwin. He had found himself falling head over heels for her all over again.

Ty opened the barn door and walked in. The horses awoke from their slumber and began to whinney about. They thought that it was time to eat. It was only 3:30 a.m. Ty, however knew that he had to find something to do, because otherwise he would never be able to go back to sleep.

There was a loud whinney and the sound of hooves kicking against the stall door coming from the end of the isle. Ty took off towards the end of the barn where a broken heart and bodied horse stood all alone stomping and tramping down the fresh bedding in his stall.

"Easy, Spindle!" Ty said.

Spindle jumped up off his front feet and pinned his ears at Ty. His anger was evident and scars marked his once beautiful body.

Ty had tried everything to calm the horse, but this was one case when he truly needed Amy. Spindle had been like this ever since the accident which had nearly took his life. If Jack were still alive Ty knew that he would go straight to him for help, but Jack Barlett had passed on about one year ago.

Ty's thoughts returned to the day that he had watched Amy fly over the side of the dam and into the Lazy Heart Creek. The river was rushing so hard that no one had been able to find her body. Everyone thought her to be dead. Even her sister, Lou, was having trouble believing in miracles right now.

Ty stole a glance at Spindle who had his head in the corner of his stall. As soon as he looked his way though Spindle seemed to realize he was being watched. In an instance he had managed to spin around on his hind quarters and charge the short distance across his stall to get to Ty. His ears were pinned flat against his head and his mouth was open to snap at anything that neared him.

Ty felt a single tear role down his cheek. He wasn't one to cry, but Amy had been gone for a week now without any sign of a body. He kept prolonging the funeral as if to rid the thought that she might actually be gone. Right now he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the floor and cry like a baby.

"She's still out there isn't she boy?" he asked Spindle quietly.

Ty watched the horse flicker an ear in his direction and then lose his interest in him as he walked back to the corner of his stall.

mMm

At daybreak Ty had packed up everything he would need and was riding into the huge pasture. He sat deep in the saddle on top of Sara. He knew the barn hands could take orders from Joni and be just fine. He had a life at stake that he had to save. If he didn't look for her how would he ever live with himself? He just had to.

Ty turned Sara on to the small trail for the first time since the accident and headed towards Lazy Heart Creek. He couldn't live his life knowing that he hadn't tried to save his friend. His heart was broken in a million pieces and he was losing hope that if Amy did turn up that she would be alive. Teams had searched for hours and never found even a sign of her. They had quit their search yesterday and declared her dead.

A fall like that into rushing waters could take a life in an instance. But Amy was a fighter, so Ty would fight for her.

**Review!**

**-Horsewhisperer**


	2. One Heck of A Day

**One Heck of a Day**

The sun was rising higher and higher into the sky and its afternoon heat would soon follow. Ty could hear the creek water running and the sound echoed over and over in his mind reminding him of that day. He had to go a long ways down the creek, before he even found the spot where the dam had slid away. This was going to be a rough time he could already tell.

His morning had started out pretty normal. After feeding the horse he had left a small note to Joni, Elizabeth, Tyler, and Zach. The letter explained what was left and needed to be finished around the barn. He had turned his phone off so that none of them would call him. He needed to do this and getting chewed out by one of them wasn't on his agenda for today.

_If they could just understand._ Ty grimaced. They couldn't understand if they tried and quite honestly, Ty didn't expect them to. It was a war inside his mind. Something kept telling him that Amy was still out there, but the side of him that wanted to believe the same thing, but couldn't, kept screaming that there was no way she could have survived such an accident.

Ty eased Sara into a trot. There were clouds starting to cover the sky and it didn't surprise him that a perfectly beautiful day might go sour with a little rain. They had been in such a rainy spell over the past week that had Ty quit dumping the rain gage at all. The rain would appear to have stopped and then of course he would dump the gage and five minutes later, there came the rain. So he would never really know how many inches they had actually gotten.

Ty felt a sprinkle or two land on his bare arms. _Great._ Ty pulled a slicker out of his small saddlebag. Amazingly it was just in time, because the rain began to pour down from the sky as Ty moved forward further and further down the twist trail.

M

The rain was slowly beginning to stop around 3:00. The only problem was that he hadn't been this far down the trail in about a year and his memory didn't help him out very much. However he went off the clues he was being given by the water. It was getting louder and louder so Ty knew that he must have been reaching the small water fall. Maybe he could stop in that small area and give Sara a drink. The sun was coming out from behind the clouds and that thrilled Ty, because the rain had made what should have been summer weather very cool.

Ty begin to think about the times that he had spent with Amy. Through the darkest times and through their anger with one another and through the horses they had worked with. All of this had been a challenge for them. It almost made him wonder how they had ever stayed together as long as they had. What really made him think was the fact that they could go through all of that and then just let one little argument mess up their whole relationship.

Ty closed his eyes and imagined her beautiful face. He had been looking so forward to telling her that he couldn't just be her friend and be happy with that. He had imagined exactly how she would have reacted and that had made him really excited. Now as he rode onward he spent his time remembering all those wonderful time they had spent with one another. He wasn't sure though if this made him feel worse or better.

The sun was finally shining again and it made the damp afternoon scenery even more beautiful. The leaves were the bright green summer color and the grass was just as green. When the sky was cloudless it was bright blue and the birds sang to the clouds in the sky. The hills were beautiful too and the way Heartland looked made it seem as if it was the single, most beautiful place in the world.

In the summer several trail rides took place and a lot of the times the stable hands would take a break and everyone at Heartland would either go camping or swimming. All the same though they would ride horses out to the open spot in Lazy Heart Creek and set up tents to stay in. It was a lot of fun and a good experience for those traumatize horses.

Ty tried to remember the last time they had camped out by the Creek. It only brought more memories of Amy back to his mind so he tried to think of the horses they now had in their care. There was Sara, but Ty was in the process of making her a permanent resident of Heartland. He really enjoyed riding her and he knew if Lou's plans to try and come back to live in Virginia worked out that she would want to start the school she had dreamed about.

Then there was Snow, Taz, Jack, Bailey, Montana and many others that were all being worked with so that they could be returned to their owners. There was Sundance who was getting way on up there in his years, but was still perfect for a great ride. There were also a lot, about 5, of colts that had come in from out of state to be trained by the popular Miss Amy Fleming.

Ty began to pay attention as he neared the open place where they usually camped. He didn't see any sign of anything. Not even the common sound of the Blue Jay could be heard. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the small waterfall. Ty's heart began to sink when he didn't see any sign of anything.

_Lord, I know she is still out here somewhere. I have faith that you will help me find her. _Ty slid offof Sara and led her over to the water's edge. He wondered how many people had tried to call him, but he didn't bother to check his phone. He was feeling down and he was becoming sad. He was losing his optimistic attitude as well. Everything seemed to be gone to heck.

A new memory popped into his mind as Sara drank the cool water. He remembered how Amy had sat and held his hand through his coma and helped him with her patience and kindness as he tried to learn to speak again. This gave him a new light on what he was going through and he knew he had to keep looking. If he quit now he would never forgive himself. It didn't matter how long that anyone else had searched he was going to find Amy.

Ty was about to swing back in the saddle, but he quickly scanned the area one last time. For the first time since he had been there he heard the beautiful whistle of the Blue Jay. He turned in the direction from which sound had come. Something immediately stuck out and caught his eye. In shock he dropped Sara's reins and took off straight through the water.

In desperation he swam where it got deeper. _Could that be her?! _Seeing as the creek wasn't very wide he was able to make it across the creek in about five minutes. As he neared the water's edge on the other side he got a good look at what had caught his eye.

"Amy!" he yelled out as he dropped down next to her.

Half of Amy's body was down in the water and the other half was out lying against the side of the creek. Ty knew that you shouldn't pick up people when they were hurt in case something was broken, but as tears began to roll from his eyes he gently picked up her body and cradled it against his own. He could feel her heart beat. Her heart was beating! It was a slow beat which wasn't very good, but she was there she was still alive. She was alive! How? Well only God could explain that.

Tears continued to travel down his cheeks as he held her close. With one hand he reached into his pocket and phoned Lou. Lou was back at the farm house because she and Scott had brought the kids down as soon as Ty had called them after the accident.

"Ty! Where the heck are you?" Lou half hollered in his ear when she answered, which was almost immediately.

"Calm down," he tried, but his voice was cracking with emotion.

"Ty what's wrong?" Lou now asked with concern.

Ty took a deep breath to regain his bearings. "Call an ambulance," he started. His eyes rested on Amy and his body shook with fear, joy, and excitement all at once.

"Ty what's going on?" Lou asked with a fear in her tone that Ty hadn't noticed earlier.

"I've found her."

**Review time!**

**Thanx!**

**-Horsewhisper**


	3. Hospital Trauma

"_For I know the plans I have for you," declares the Lord, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future." Jeremiah 29:11_

**-Hospital Trauma-**

Ty held on tight to Amy's hand as the ambulance traveled down the highway at high speeds. His heart was in his throat as the as the doctors mumbled about her condition and how they didn't think she would make it. One of the paramedics sat down next to Ty and began to ask him a whole series of questions that tore him up inside.

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked.

Before Ty could stop he was pouring out the whole story to this man that he didn't even know. "It was about six days ago. The horse slid and she fell over the side of the cliff where the dam had disappeared," he said quickly.

"About how far did she fall?" he questioned.

Ty noticed that Amy's hand felt colder than it had when he had first found her. He verily noticed that he was squeezing her hand tighter and tighter as the paramedic spoke. "Please tell me she won't die?" he asked instead of answering the man's question.

"Well …" he started, "Answer my question first and maybe I will be able to answer yours better."

"It's about a 5 and a half foot drop, but the water was really deep in that area," Ty rambled on. "She probably floated about a mile downstream."

"Hmm…" the man thought to himself. "She probably floated along at a steady pace, but the fall had stunned her body and its functions too much to keep her from reacting - in and out of consciousness the whole time most likely," he added.

"Will she be okay?" Ty asked for about the fifth time since they had left Heartland.

"I'm not sure," the grave look on the paramedic's face was enough to let Ty know that the chances of her survival were slim.

Ty glanced over at Lou and watched as she gasped and pressed her hand over her mouth. They cut open Amy's shirt and continued to check her all over for broken bones and giving her shots that were supposed to help her. _God_, Ty prayed vigorously, _only you know what is in store for Amy, but I pray that if it is your will that you let her stay with me. I need her. My faith is in you._

mMm

When they finally reached the hospital they rushed Amy directly in to the doctors. One of the paramedics had said that Amy's body had went into shock and that only the doctors could tell once they got a better look at her what her chances might be.

Ty paced back and forth in the large and empty waiting room. He couldn't seem to focus. His thoughts were running wild and his heart was in his throat. For some reason memories began to flood his mind and Amy was right there in every one of them. One that struck him most was the memory of when they had broken up.

_"Ty, I want this to work. Why can't you just understand that my work here is just as important as the work I do at Heartland?"_

_"Amy," he said reaching for her hand, but she quickly drew away from him. "Amy," he tried again to summon the words that didn't seem like they wanted to come out. "I love you, you know that. It's just so hard when you're here and I'm there all the time. "_

_Amy merely nodded._

_"I don't want to do this, but I think that right now it is just best for both of us."_

_Amy glanced at her feet, "Are you finished?" she asked quietly._

_"Not quite. I want you to understand that I don't dislike you whatsoever. I just… I just can't do this anymore," he said solemnly. _

_"No, you just don't trust me anymore, do you?" she asked._

_Ty felt his face grow red with pain, but he was determined not to let her see it. "I trust you…I just don't feel like the two of us will ever make it past this point. I mean we – we were young when we first started dating. Maybe we really don't know each other."_

_"So are you saying it's over then?" she asked solemnly. 'Why does he have to do this? He is being childish. If he actually wasn't too scared of getting hurt wouldn't he try to make this work?' she asked herself._

_Ty glanced at the ground and nodded._

_Amy nodded her head as her soft grey eyes filled with tears. "Would it make a difference if I fight for you? If I try to come home more often? Would that change things?"_

_"Ames, you and I both know that that wouldn't work. Just as much as we want it to, it just probably wouldn't work. Maybe at another time and in another place…but not now; right now I think we need time apart."_

_Amy shuddered at the thought of her and Ty actually not being together. "Ok," she said._

"_I still want to be your friend though," Ty gushed as he stepped towards Amy's dorm door and then vanished outside._

Ty slouched into the seat that he had found that was secluded away from anyone else. Why had he been so stupid? In a way he remembered thinking that that was what Amy wanted. But that was really just his lame excuse to cover up the fact that he was scared that she might actually find someone else at her school. He had been her friend. He would do anything to make her happy, just like that country song, _Just to see you Smile._ That was how he felt anytime a new boy came home with her on break. He always had the right words to tell her. They were simple but when she smiled he knew he had done the right thing. 'I'm happy for you,' that would be all he had to say. Even though he really loved her, he had made that choice to let her go, for a fear of getting hurt, so now he would suffer with the consequences.

Ty watched as a tall slim figure walked through the hospital waiting room door holding the hand of a small girl. _Scott and Holly must have left Heartland shortly after the ambulance._ Scott made his way over to his wife and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Mommy," Holly said as she climbed in her mother's lap.

A day after the accident Scott, Lou, and Holly had flew in from California. They had originally been coming to see Amy and surprise her with their move back to Virginia and the baby boy that was on the way. _If they had only been a day earlier_.

Soon a heavy set doctor with a grey mustache walked down the hall and into the waiting room. He quickly made his way over to Lou. When Ty noticed this he quickly stood up and headed over to them. The doctor's expression was unreadable, but Ty could tell something wasn't right. The doctor spoke quietly to them and Ty listened earnestly.

Amy had gone into a self inflicted coma. The doctors hopes were that if she could be in a coma her body could try to recuperate without going into shock. As the doctor continued to talk about Amy's condition Ty listened carefully. If she lived through tonight it would probably be a miracle. If Amy did make it through to the next day she would be promised a better chance of survival. The problem was that her chances of making it through tonight were about as slim as little Holly herself. Ty felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he pushed them back. He had to be strong around Lou.

Suddenly the hospital doors burst open and Tim, Helena, and Lilly walked in. They made their way over to Lou who stood immediately to give them hugs. Ty stepped back. He wanted to hide away. He felt like they might blame him for Amy's accident.

"Umm…Lou, you and your family may walk in one at a time to see Amy. Usually I would feel strongly about allowing so much commotion to a healing patient, but under the circumstances, I feel like you should be able to go see her," the doctor said.

Lou looked to Tim and he nodded at her. "Ok," she said.

"Well, the one of you follow me."

Lou looked around and when no one chose to follow him. "I guess I'll go."

mMm

When it was finally Ty's turn to see Amy, everyone else had already been in her room. Scott had called Tim, so when the taxi had dropped him off at Heartland he had driven Ty's truck to the hospital and so Ty would be able to drive home. Thanks to Tim, everyone else would be able to go home so he could spend a little more time with Amy.

Once Ty entered the room his sense came alive. There was Amy. She was lying as still as ever and the machine showed that her heart was still pumping, but at a slow rate. He sat down in a chair that was closest to her bed and reached out to touch her hand. It was strikingly warm.

Her medium long brown hair draped down to the middle of her arm and her skin was a pale color. She was nice and clean. Her scratches had been cleaned and stitched up and she appeared to have had a sponge bath of some sort. Most likely so they could get off the dried blood and clean her skin. Even in her comatose state she was beautiful. She was just as radiant as she had been a week ago. She would always have his heart.

As he sat there holding her hand, he began to feel the tire of a week without sleep. Soon the time that he had wanted to spend talking to her was disappearing as he fell asleep with his head resting on the side of her bed.

"Son, Son," a voice said shaking his sleepy body.

"What?" Ty asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry but you must leave. Visiting hours are over."

Ty stood and with a glance back at Amy he slowly made his way to the waiting room once more. When he found the secluded seat he sank down and tried to get some rest again. When he had slept their holding Amy's hand he had gotten the best sleep he had had all week. Now sleep still wouldn't return so he began to pray. A verse came to mind; "For I know the plans I have for you," declares the Lord, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future." Jeremiah 29:11. That was God's promise and he knew that he could trust Him. Ty let a sad smile cover his face as he thought about how important this night would be. He slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. I will try to make my updates a little sooner next time. Also, sorry for the long chapter…*coughs*. Please review!**

**-Horsewhisper**


	4. Reaching the Verdict

Hi everyone! I hope that so far you understand my story and are enjoying it. I'm sorry it takes me forever to update – as I mentioned earlier – but I am a full time student and I stay pretty busy. Just hang tight though and I promise I will work hard to finish this story. I do have a good idea and I know where I want to go with it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own Heartland and I am not the brains behind creating the 20 wonderful books and special editions. *Sniff Sniff* However I do own the characters and the plot inside this story which I have created – I owe the rest to Lauren Brooke.**

* * *

-Saving Amy-

~Reaching the Verdict~

Ty slept through the uneventful night without much trouble. He knew that eventually he would have to wake up and find out what the answers were. In away all he wanted to do was evaporate into thin air, but he couldn't leave Amy. His only fear was that she might just leave him. Yearning to reach the verdict he drug himself through the dreariness of the new morning. He was able to wake himself out of his slight revere and sleepy thoughts. His heart was in his throat as he noticed that all the nurses were bustling around already and he wondered how late he had slept in. He searched for his phone and stifled a yawn as he began to feel the butterflies gathering in the pit of his stomach. It was only seven.

He struggled to stand and that's when he noticed the gray headed doctor, wearing a very grave expression, heading his way. All the worst things that could have possibly happened began to swim in his mind and he suddenly felt dizzy and faint. He thought of finding the chair so he could sit down again to regain his composure, but the room was spinning and the more he thought of what could have happened to Amy over night the more he felt dizzy and weak at the knees. Suddenly everything was turning and spinning around him and he felt his resistance give in as he crashed to the floor.

The doctor rushed over just about the time Ty was struggling to sit up. "Sit still," the doctor commanded as he kneeled at his side. Ty ignored him and pulled himself up from the floor to an uncomfortable sitting position. Ty stiffened as pain shot through his body and the doctor began assessing him with questions.

"I'm fine," Ty said reaching for the arm rest on the chair.

"Stay put," the doctor said trying to keep Ty from moving. "When did you last eat?" he asked pointedly.

"Yesterday morning," Ty answered without thinking.

"Well there's the answer to that problem," the doctor said with a grin. "Why don't you head down to the cafeteria and get breakfast."

The doctor wasn't really asking anything, he was more like demanding for Ty to go get breakfast. Even though Ty was hungry he found himself angry that the doctor would ask him to go eat before even telling him how Amy was doing. "Not until I find out something about Amy," Ty said more loudly and angrier than he had meant to sound.

The doctor, whose name badge read Dr. Smith, seemed lost in thought as he helped Ty to his feet. "Well, she's awake."

Ty felt relief flood over him and he wondered if he might faint again. "You mean she's going to live?" he asked. The words felt funny against his lips and he began to think about seeing her and telling her that he couldn't spend another day of his life without her. God had given him a second chance to make things right with Amy. Ty was already pulling away from the doctor's strong grip, so he could go see Amy, when the doctor stopped him short.

"Now don't get your hopes up," Dr. Smith said and his expression turned unreadable once again. "Amy is in a lot of pain and there has been severe damage to the brain and body. And when I say that she is awake, I mean that she has come out of her coma, but that doesn't mean that she has spoken or that she will even make it from this point on. Right now she is still as if she were in her comatose stage. She hasn't moved or spoken or tried to…"

"I thought that after being in a coma you couldn't speak anyway? After I came out of my coma I had to relearn to speak, eat, and use my limbs, just like a child," Ty sucked in his breath only quick enough to rage on with his questions. "And I thought you said that if she made it through the night her chances would be even better?! What are you trying to say?" Ty asked unconscious of the attention he was drawing to himself.

"Please calm down," the doctor said quietly while glancing over his shoulder. "Let's go somewhere private so we can talk," Dr. Smith added quietly after returning Ty a sympathetic glance.

mMm

Ty sat hunkered down in a chair next to Matt; however he averted his eyes away from Matt's sincere stare. Sorya stood in the cafeteria line buying their food and glancing over concernedly at Ty's pale, somber figure. She hurt for her friend, and as sad as she was feeling, she had to try to give Ty all the support she could. They were all hurting and there was no way to possibly make themselves feel better. She heaved a sigh as she finally began to make it towards the front of the line, this was going to be a rough day.

Ty felt a sigh leave his lips as he wondered how Lou and the rest of the family were handling the news. There was about a 55 percent chance that Amy would be hospital bound for the rest of her life, with IVs and feeding tubes and everything else that would keep her bed ridden. There were chances that she would never walk again and chances that she would never speak or be the same Amy he had always known. He felt the butterflies that had once been in the bottom of his stomach go away and the memories of the doctor's face filled his mind. His heart was broken in three million pieces and he imagined what working at Heartland would be like and how he would handle the thoughts of Amy never becoming the vet she had wanted to be, or never following in her mother's footsteps. Amy had always wanted to be just like Marion, and now it was over. In the blink of an eye Ty had ruined his best friend's life.

"Here you go Ty, eat up," Sorya said placing a plastic try full of gravy and biscuits, along with a dried up looking piece of sausage.

"That's definitely not blue and gold sausage," Matt commented trying to make Ty smile.

Ty pushed the tray away gently with the tip of his finger. "I told you already that I wasn't hungry," he said quietly.

"Ty," Sorya said sweetly, "the doctor told us about your little episode earlier. You need to eat."

Ty's grim expression answered for his anger. "It was nothing."

"Ty, you know Amy wouldn't want to see you this way," Matt said calmly, but making his point clear.

Ty felt the flaming in his cheeks followed by the feeling of a knife being stabbed into his heart at the mention of her name. He pulled his tray closer and grabbed a tight hold on the biscuit as he tore it into little pieces to go into his gravy.

"Thank you," Sorya said shakily.

Matt leaned over to gently cover his wife's hand with his own, "Ty we are just concerned about you."

Sorya nodded her head in agreement at the new courage that was building inside of her. "When you were in your coma, gosh, that seems like so long ago now, but anyway the point I'm trying to get at is even though we struggled it was always best to think of what you wanted for us or how you wouldn't have wanted us to sit around and mope. That's kind of how we are going to have to be for Amy."

Ty nodded as he swallowed a bigger bite of food than he had meant to get. He wondered aimlessly if he could escape his friend's eyes and go get a breath of fresh air. They would most likely drag him back though and force feed him the rest of his breakfast. As he glanced around the full room again though, he notice the older gray headed doctor walking through the crowds of people who were parting like waves to get out of his way.

"Ty," the doctor said upon reaching him.

"Yes?" Ty asked standing slowly this time as if trying not to let his body get shaky and excited.

"She is asking for you."

**So tell me what you thought…I hope it all made sense. The next chapter is coming soon.**

**-Horsewhisper**


	5. Complications

Ok so I really love all the wonderful reviews I keep getting! It's so great to feel like my writing means something to you all! I am working really hard to finish this story so I hope you continue to read and enjoy it. I had a question to if this was like reversed roles from Darkest Hour. In a way it is, let's just say that that helped with the idea to write this story, but there will be too many differences in this story and Darkest Hour to count. But those secrets are for me to know and you to find out! Lol...not to worry though I think you will like my plans. *grins mischievously* So here it is…the fifth chapter, finally!

* * *

_For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways; they will lift you up in their hands, so that you will not strike your foot against a stone.  
Psalms 91:11-12_

-**Saving Amy**-

~_Complications_~

Ty didn't even wait for the doctor to lead him down the long sterile hallway. He had just bounded out of his chair and took off in the direction of Amy's room. People were stopping to turn around and glare at him as he half way ran into them and then laugh as if he had missed the turn at the nut case mental institution. Ty however ignored their disapproving glances and kept on going. He was full out sprinting by the time he reached Amy's room and he could hear her shrill screaming from outside the door. Nurses were stationed inside the room trying to calm her but nothing seemed to do the trick until Ty was standing by her bed side.

Amy suddenly quit her screaming and flailing her arms around. She reached out with a timid hand and grabbed Ty's hand. He immediately relaxed for he realized she had moved her arms, and with as much ease and grace as she had always had before. "Don- d-d-don-n't le-av-e m-m-me," she stuttered uneasily and warily sounding. Ty instantly understood how aggravating not being able to speak clearly, must have felt for her. He remembered all to well how frustrating it had been for him when he had trouble speaking or doing anything. Holding a fork had been one of the many complications, but Amy's grasp on his hand told him that she would probably have better luck at it than he had.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm here now I won't leave you, I promise," he said trying hard to keep his voice from wavering. Amy's brow furrowed as he spoke, but Ty ignored any inkling that she hadn't understood what he was saying. He dropped to the chair next to her bed and watched as the head nurse ushered out the other nurses to give them privacy. Tears began to role down his cheeks as he finally let out what he had been feeling all along.

"D-d-don't c-c-cry," she said. She spoke more clearly this time and she gently lifted her hand to rest against his cheek.

There was an IV stuck in her arm and small clear tube came down over her ear on one side of her face and right underneath her nose and back over her other ear. Just the sight of the pain she must have been in made the rears roll off Ty's cheeks more freely than ever before. There was a cast on her left wrist and a small brace around her knee as if it needed to be held in place. Gashes and cuts seemed to cover every inch of her body and Ty noticed that her heart was beating faster then it need be.

"I-I…w-wh-why m-me? W-w-what happened," she asked quietly.

Amy seemed a little scatterbrained and Ty realized that the doctor had mentioned that she might not remember some things. "Oh Amy, it was my entire fault. If I had of just explained that the place where the dam had slid away was worse than you thought, but I didn't and then you were running too fast and the rain was falling and-and…I-I," Ty stopped for fear that he was scaring her as he rambled on about what had happened. Maybe she wasn't ready to hear all of this.

"I-I."

"No. I need to talk, you just listen carefully," Ty said making up his mind to tell her everything he needed to let her know about.

Amy simply sat quietly as Ty began to ramble on once more.

Ty gave her the whole story about what had happened and let his emotions take control as he remembered the series of events that had led up to this point. When he finished telling her about the accident he began to spill his apologies and several past memories they had shared. He hadn't really noticed the strange look on Amy's face until she spoke the words he would never forget.

"Y-y-ou must r-reall-y l-love this Amy. Who is she?" Amy asked to Ty's horror. The words were like a brick wall hitting Ty in the chest and he suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"Amy?" he asked gently leaning in closer towards her. "Do you know who I am?"

Amy shied away from his closeness, "Your Ty the boy who saved me," she said without a stutter or quiver in her voice.

"You don't really know who I am though, do you?" he asked her while leaning closer and closer to her face.

"Back up," she said getting closer and closer to the opposite side of the bed. "I don't know you! I don't know you!" she began to scream and it seemed as if she the echo of those words would never go away. "You saved me but that's it!" she yelled once more. Her words were clear as a bell as Ty backed away to the corner of the room. He was shaking and tears were rolling freely down his face.

"Amy its Ty. Don't you remember me?" he asked with disbelief in his eyes as the nurses came in to take over the situation.

"Get away from me! Ty! Get them away from me! Don't touch me!" she screamed and screamed. She threw her fists at the nurses, but it was a waste of time they had a hold of her and she began to scream out Ty's name. Ty felt tears rushing down his cheeks as he turned and ran out of the room.

mMm

Like earlier, Ty ran and ran without looking back. When he got to the end of the hall he burst out the doors and stood on the balcony staring out across the highway and the never ending array of buildings. Ty gripped the railing tightly and hoped that he could stand there without falling over. _She doesn't know me! _He ached inside and Amy's words kept echoing in his mind. He wished he could shut out her voice or find some way to make her remember, but nothing came to mind. Only memories tantalized him and made tears fall even faster than before. Ty wasn't one to cry, but this was one of those times he would most definitely let it all go.

"_When the echoes had ceased, like a sense of pain was the silence,_" Ty said quietly speaking to no one unparticular.

"Ah Longfellow, Amy's favorite."

Ty jumped for he hadn't heard the door open, or anyone walk up next to him. He turned abruptly to see an elderly looking man.

"I'm sorry son, did I scare you?" the man asked.

"Oh you're fine," Ty said studying this new stranger intensely.

"You know," the man said resting his arms on the balcony railing the way Ty was doing, "my wife has altzehimers and I deal with her not even knowing me every day. Most of the time I feel just like you're feeling right now. But let me tell you one thing you need to know, you'll find that you're losing apart of you, but there is one thing you won't lose, your love for her and that will be enough to keep you going."

Ty was baffled that this man cared enough to tell Ty about his experiences. It was amazing that a complete stranger would step out of the middle of nowhere and feel just as comfortable as ever to console Ty.

"God's on your side young man," the man said. "He'll take care of you and your friend; you have nothing to worry about."

"It's just so hard to see her this way," Ty gushed.

The elderly man patted Ty's back gently, "It'll be ok son," then – _"__For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways; they will lift you up in their hands, so that you will not strike your foot against a stone…"_

"Psalms 91:11-12," Ty said finishing it for him, "Amy loves that passage. I think she loves the Psalms period."

"Ah, so much for a girl to love about the Psalms, such a poetic message from God. So much to love about it."

Ty closed his eyes imagining Amy's gentle features bowed in prayer as her hands rested against a horse. Those prayers were always for patience. Horses could be difficult sometimes. Again Ty thought of old memories and Amy's warm face instead of the look she had given him not so long ago. Then a thought hit Ty and his eyes opened abruptly as he began to speak, "How do you…" the man was gone and Ty turned all around trying to see if he had went back into the hospital. _How did he know Amy? _The man wasn't there and when Ty finally went back inside he didn't see the elderly man there either. For some reason though he felt at peace and he headed back into the waiting room, but one question remained, who was that stranger?

mMm

Dr. Smith was talking to the rest of the family by the time Ty returned to the waiting room. He told them all about Amy's little fit and how he couldn't be sure how she would react to the rest of the family. "If she doesn't do well I fear that her only choice is to go home with Ty or stay here until her memory returns. Ty seems to be the only one she will speak calmly to. I had feared this, but you can go in the room one at a time, while keeping your distance, and see if her memory is just spotty. She knows that Ty, here, saved her life, but other than that, nothing that we know of yet," the doctor said.

Ty watched in agony as the rest of the family's face fell. This wasn't good, but the more he wanted to feel guilty about Amy's current condition the more he felt at peace about the situation. Maybe things would turn out ok after all, but until he could find out anything else he would have to wait. Just another one of those famous complications he was living in. This would definitely be a family struggle, but he knew without a doubt that God would be right there to get them all through it. As of the stranger he had met, well that would just be another thing to add to his list of complications. But one thing was for sure, that man was God sent.

**I think I about made myself cry! Anyway, please tell me what you think!**

**-Horsewhisper**


	6. Heart Stopping Moments

-Saving Amy-

_Heart Stopping Moments_

"_I don't know you! I don't know you!" _

"_Amy __its Ty. Don't you remember me?"_

_~6 Days Later~_

Ty put his truck in reverse and backed slowly out of the parking spot that he was in. It was only 7:30 but he still had chores and a house to take care of and he could already feel the sleepiness of the day begin to overwhelm him. The sun was just setting in the west and a thick haze seemed to coat the hospital in his rear view mirror. Ty was startled by the sound of his phone ringing and he quickly dug it out of his pocket just in time to answer it.

"This is Ty," he hadn't had time to read the caller Id so he answered it formally just in case.

"Ty, its Ben," the voice came across the line.

"Oh, hey," Ty said relaxing. Even though Ben hadn't been working at Heartland in years they had kept in touch and Ty had recently spoken to Ben about Amy's present condition.

"How is she? How did your visit today go?" he asked sympathetically.

Ty propped his elbow against the arm rest on the truck door. "Oh…" he sighed, "terrible."

"What happened, Ty?" Ben proceeded to ask.

"Oh…well, today…oh…I don't know, just the same stuff as always," Ty said struggling slightly.

"Come on bro don't leave me hanging, you're having a rough time with this and you're taking it all upon your shoulders. Amy's your friend and you have a right to be upset, so I know that there is something going on in that thick brain of yours. You _need_ someone to talk to about all this. I know your close with Amy's family, but I don't think you've been telling them your feelings much, have you? Tell me," Ben said trying to sound calm and relaxed. It wasn't much of a request though either, it was more as if Ben was pleading and demanding Ty at the same time to tell him how he felt. Like Ty's own personal therapist.

_Great now I'm receiving free therapy. _Ty sighed; there was no way of getting out of his predicament now. "Ok, fine, if you must know, we went through another bout of her seeming as if she knew me again."

"Hmmm…" was all he said.

"When I walked in the room she called me by name and began to talk about Sundance. She said that she had dreamt about _her _pretty little buckskin pony last night and then she began to recall that summer she spent riding a gift horse from her father, named _Storm_."

Ben breathed heavily on the other line. "She remembers Storm?" he gulped.

"Don't get your hopes up. The doctor called it – her remembrance thing - that is, his own personal favorite name…Heart Stopping Moments. That's what he had to say about Amy's little mishap from this morning."

"I'm so sorry Ty. For a minute there I thought you were going to say that she was slowly remembering her past. Why does the doctor call them Heart Stopping Moments?"

"I think he calls them that because it almost causes your heart to stop when you think she's remembering something," Ty said with a hint of a smile.

"Oh…" Ben said quietly, "I bet Amy had a few of those when she thought you were coming out of your coma and you were really only…well you weren't waking up," he said causing Ty to be silent on the other end of the line.

Ty glanced up into his rear view mirror to see a man in the truck behind him throwing up his arms in disgust and mouthing unspeakable words to Ty. As if he thought all that would actually help. "Snap," Ty said glancing down at the speedometer. He had only been going about 25 on the little two lane highway that he had turned onto about 5 miles back. The man behind him hadn't been able to get around because it was so hilly up near Claridale Ridge, that anyone would be stupid to try and pass, it would be like ending your own life right there. Ty pressed down on the gas pedal and sped up a little as he rounded the next curve.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that this man behind me can't seem to stay off my bumper."

"Well how fast are you going?"

"25…"

"You still want to know why he can't seem to stay off your tail." Ben asked with a chuckle.

"It didn't give him a right to do what he did though. I'm telling you, the people these days are absolutely crazy. I do believe this one is about the dullest crayon in the box. Now he is trying to pass me on this curve. Hang on a second," Ty threw his phone down in the seat so he could hold the steering wheel with both hands. Ty slowed down and waited for the man to get by before picking up his phone again. "You still there?"

"Yep...boy, road rage these days," he said causing Ty to become just a little irritated. Ben had always been able to find that one button that nobody else would ever press. "Yeah…and look at this, one of my buddies is causing all the rage on the road. How sad is that, I'll have to quit claiming you as my bro," he said causing the heat of anger to climb up Ty's neck and burn against his cheeks. He had sure done it now. Ben had a knack for always pushing Ty just one step too far.

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut if that's all you have to say, I don't want to hear it!" Ty said angrily.

"Hey, just calm down now, it was only a joke. Jeez…you don't have to bite my head off," Ben said staying just as calm as he had been earlier.

Ty shook his head, angry with himself for how he had reacted to one of Ben's stupid jokes. "You know what…oh," Ty sighed, "Ben I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump you."

"Hey your just stressed, you've spent, what, seven days with a girl who is close to your heart and she doesn't even know who you are. That's got to cause any normal or sane person to be just a little stressed out."

_Good old Ben. _It was slightly strange for Ben, Mr. Always - Stressed and – Worried about everything, to be the one consoling him, but it didn't matter to Ty. He and Ben had always been at odds before, but as weird as it seemed, somehow after Ben had left Heartland, so he could spend more time with Red and continue jumping him, they had formed a pack. It was an unspoken and mutual forming thing, but somehow they had become great friends. "I know."

"Is there anyway someone else could sit with her on some days to give you a break?"

"NO!" Ty almost shouted. "I mean…no. Ben I've told you about that haven't I?"

"Told me what? What should I know?" Ben said trying to pretend as if he hadn't heard the extreme volume in Ty's voice.

"Oh…maybe I didn't tell you then…you see Amy won't let any of her family even get near her or touch her, more less be in the same room. I'm the only one she trusts, because apparently there's something in the back of her mind that triggers and awareness with me. That's how the doctor puts it anyway. He says that for some reason, for whatever reason it is, she appears to remember me in some form," Ty said quietly as he turned the truck up Heartland's long curving driveway.

The other end of the line was silent for a long moment. "So you're saying she practically throws a fit whenever any of her family gets near her, but she appears to be the same Amy with you?"

"Well pretty much, I'm not real sure about the statistics of the whole situation, but that's what I do know anyway. She still acts like the same old Amy, but she's scared, because she just can't remember, and she pretty much is the same old Amy, but she doesn't know me or that she even owns a horse sanctuary."

"You mean you haven't told the girl she owns a huge farm and that she loves horses and she went to school to become a vet?" Ben asked, actually sounding worried.

"I'm getting there. I'll tell her eventually. But anyway she's coming home with me tomorrow; I have been chosen to take care of her, seeing as I'm the only one who can say _Boo_ around her. I just really need your prayers Ben. Can you do that for me?"

"You really love her don't you?" he asked picking up on the tenderness and worried hint in Ty's voice.

After their break up Ty had never imagined saying to Amy that he loved her, more less telling his friend before telling her that he actually still loved her and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

Ty was silent he'd never proclaimed his love for Amy in front of anyone but her. He had just assumed that everyone else could see how he felt by just watching him. "Yes…Yes I do," he said quietly. "I really love her."

mMm

Ty busied himself with cleaning the rather large farm house. He was preparing it for Amy's home coming. As he dusted each individual horse figurine he recalled the doctor's words. This all seemed too much like an unpleasant dream to be true. _Why doesn't Amy feel comfortable with any of the rest of her family? Why doesn't she have that small recognition for them like she has for me? _Ben had been wrong; Ty had spoken with Lou – some. He had asked her these very questions that raged, now, through his mind, like wildfires. Lou had answered him simply and calmly as if she wasn't worried at all about Amy's un-recognition for her. _"Ty, God has chosen you to take care of Amy and even though I don't understand the situation right now I know that God has us in His hands. He has a plan for Amy and no matter what that is we have to accept that what He has in store is the best plan for us and Amy," _Lou's words softened Ty's heart and he felt his emotions subside for a moment.

In the giant living room Ty ran on to the neat stack of CDs that lined the wall next to the stereo which sat on a small lamp table. He ran his fingers over the CDs which mostly seemed to belong to Amy. Occasionally a Jazz title would shine out of the group and Ty would only stare at it. The Jazz CDs must've belonged to Jack. The thoughts of that old man mingled within his mind and he wished for the life of him that Jack was still here to help Ty with his struggle. Jack always knew exactly what to do. When a situation like this one made itself present, such as a misbehaving horse that Ty couldn't seem to reach, he would turn to Jack for advice. Now he missed the man who was Amy's grandpa as well as a fatherly figure to him when his father wasn't around.

Ty rummaged through the CDs until he found the one that Amy had truly enjoyed listening to. Ty set it in the CD player and listened as the first song began to play. To his amazement though it wasn't Taylor Swift that began to sing it was Amy's soft sing song voice and he could hear laughter in the background as what seemed like a trio of girls began to sing.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart…_

Ty hung his head as the words of the song stung his heart. It was Amy, Lou, and Sorya who appeared to be sing a song of Taylor Swift's, instead of Taylor herself. As the song continued Ty stared around the spacious room he let the song surface into his mind.

_Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall  
No matter what you say I still can't believe  
That you would walk away  
It don't take sense to me but _

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

_It's not unbroken anymore  
How do I get it back the way it was before_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a perfectly good heart..._

Ty quickly pushed the thoughts away as the next song on their homemade CD began to play. This one was the Garth Brook's song: The Dance. Ty could tell they were having fun. The CD continued and more songs played including various artists from Rascal Flatts to Reba McEntire. The last song on the disc was just Amy singing Picture to Burn, which was another Taylor Swift song. By the end of the song, which seemed like an eternity to Ty, all three girls were singing and cracking up laughing. In the background of every song Ty could hear the actual singer and the music to the song. He had to admit though; the three of them did sound pretty food together.

Ty inserted another CD and cranked up the volume as he made his way slowly up to Amy's room. It would need to be cleaned before she came home. He was dreading the actual thought of even entering her room of memories, but he knew he didn't really have much of a choice. Ty paused for just a few minutes outside of her room to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes, _Lord please give me the strength to keep my emotions in check. You know I can't do this alone. I need you to guide me through it, and Ames…well she needs you real bad, please be with her and heal her body._

Feeling better than he had all evening he took another deep breath and pushed open the door. Ty turned on the light and glanced around the room that was littered in horse magazines and close that didn't fit anymore. Ty reached out to touch the Bible that rested on Amy's dresser and he immediately wished that he hadn't came in the room at all. But as he looked closer he noticed a small leather book mark hanging from the center of the Bible. When he opened the old book that he knew used to be Marion's Bible, Amy's mothers, he turned to where the book mark stuck out. It was marking a passage in Psalms.

Ty gasped and shut the Bible gently. The passage was Psalms 91 and the book mark that marked the passage was one that he had given her a very long time ago. Suddenly feeling sad Ty sat down on Amy's bed holding the old book in his hands. For a long time he sat staring at the Bible before he finally laid out across the bed and held the book to his chest. He knew he shouldn't stay in here because it only made him sad, but he found it hard to even think about leaving the room now.

Tears stained his cheeks as he rolled over on his side. He was finding out what it felt like to lose someone that he loved even if she wasn't dead, she still didn't remember him. Ty's hope in the outcome of the situation was taking a nose dive and his heart ached for the girl of his dreams. It was so hard to trust God when everything seemed against the chances for a miracle to take place. Ty sighed and tightened his grip on the Bible as he pulled it into his chest. Now he had an understanding for those people who said it was so important to tell those who you loved, how you felt before it was too late.

* * *

**Oh boy…this was really long. Oh well. XD I think I just did very well to make myself cry - again. This mascara sure doesn't look good on my face. I promise my next chapter won't be as depressing as these last few have been. At least I hope it won't be. I know what your thinking too..."Man she's obsessed with Taylor Swift!" And I'm here to tell you that you are correct! Love ya Taylor and thanks for the great music! ...So what I'm obsessed! LOL... I will try to update soon! I think my chapters just keep getting longer and longer, what do you think? Also, she didn't ask me to do this, but I would like to direct everyone in the direction of the story _Love Rescue Me_, by HorsieLoverGirl! **

**-Horsewhisper**


	7. Time in a Bottle

Oh my gosh! You guys are absolutely great! I love all the reviews that you have given me for my story! I can't even dare to explain how much they mean to me! Any way I hope you like this next chapter just as well…here you have it!

-Saving Amy-

~_Time in a Bottle~_

_My Grace is sufficient for you, _

_for My strength is made perfect in weakness. _

_2 Corinthians 12:9_

Ty ran through the hospital door and headed down the familiar path to Amy's room. He was late. Ty had made arrangements to pick Amy up at noon, but it was now 1:00 and he hoped that Amy wouldn't be too angry with him. When he knocked on her door however her smiling face greeted him and he knew she was just happy to see him and not worried about the time.

Unlike Ty, Amy had regained the use of her limbs rather quickly and she stood there starring up at him expectantly. Even though her walk was slow and with a small limp in her injured leg, she was still trucking right along. For having too many broke ribs to count and a broken wrist she was still a trooper. Some of her wounds were beginning to heal and soon they would have the stitches taken out of the really deep wounds.

It was a miracle. Ty knew the girl was just lucky she could even walk. _Blessed. Blessed, not lucky. _Ty smiled, "Hi Amy."

"Bout time," she said, starting to sound like her old self again. "I want to go see the horses and the horse sanctuary that you say I own. I really love horses you know," even her speech had returned to more of a natural sound.

Ty's grin faltered for a second and he had to fight an emotional battle just to bring a smile back to his face. _Of course you love horses. _"Do you have your stuff ready?"

"I think so…well pretty much," she said hobbling back over to her stack of things in the corner. After rummaging through a small bag she looked up with a smile, "It's all here."

"Great, I'll just go check you out and…" Ty was caught off guard by her deep passionate stare and the way she had her light brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. He mentally kicked himself, _she doesn't know me anymore. _"Ummm…and there's one more thing I have to do. As soon as I'm finished I'll come get you and help you get your stuff down to the truck." He glanced at her one last time and the way she was standing there in those jeans tucked in her western boots, which she had acquired from a friend, and that smile with her gray eyes sparkling. It caught him off guard at the heart flutter and the butterflies that filled him when she simply nodded. She was absolutely beautiful. Ty looked away quickly and headed out the door, but with the resounding click he realized that he had forgotten to mention something to her.

Ty quickly flung open the door and stuck his head in, "If you see the doctor before me make sure you ask him if you need crutches for that sprang, ok?"

"Sure," she said with a grin. Amy was fascinated with the way this boy was so worried about her.

Ty turned with a grin and left, but he only made it a few feet when he remembered what else he'd meant to tell her. He spun around and opened the door again. Amy turned abruptly to see Ty standing in the door way once more and she couldn't help but grin at the fact that he had forgotten something again.

"Also don't forget to ask when we can come back and get your stitches taken out."

Amy nodded gently.

"Ok I think that's about…Wait, don't forget to ask about the crutches," Ty added gently reminding her.

"I will," Amy said with a nod. By the time Ty had left again she was on the verge of sheer laughter. She couldn't decide why she was feeling so well. Maybe it was Ty's exuberant smile and overwhelming joyful attitude. She couldn't be sure though.

mMm

Ty walked at a slow pace towards the front desk. He wondered why Amy was feeling so at home with him today. Was she just happy to be going home? Ty couldn't be sure. But then he began to wonder how she could be happy about going home when she didn't even remember what home was.

By the time he had made it to the desk he was still contemplating his thought about how well Amy was doing today. Even throughout the past 6 days she had still been nervous around him. But then yet today he wasn't near as close to her; compared to how close he had been over the last 6 days, sitting hours on end in that awful chair, anyway. He still didn't understand it at all, but he knew God knew what was going on and that eventually Ty, himself, would understand the situation.

He quickly signed release forms and such. He was hoping that this little detour wouldn't take long, but it seemed as if he had a billion forms to sign. When he finally finished he was amazed that the hospital could come up with that much stuff to say. _Apparently they really don't want sued. _

"Well if it isn't Ty Baldwin?"

Ty turned quickly in the direction from which the voice was coming from, but what his eyes told him next made him cringe. A girl of about Amy's age was hovering behind him. She reminded him deathly of Ashley.

The girl, or woman, seemed graceful and gentle, but Ty couldn't be sure if he knew her or not. She had soft brown hair, from a bottle no doubt, and piercing eyes that almost made him shy away from her stare. She donned a soft smile at Ty's non-recognition and he hopped that she would speak up quickly.

Ty waited for an explanation for what seemed like minutes before he finally asked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Ty, its Ashley, you don't recognize me?" she asked in a sickening sweet voice. Just her voice sent shivers of distaste down his body. _Well if it isn't Ashley Grant._

Ty felt embarrassed, but he quickly regained his composure before the redness creeping up his neck could darken his cheeks. "Oh, Ashley, how are you?" He cringed. He had been right, it was Ashley. "What a-_surprise_." He added searching for the right word and then putting a huge emphasis on it.

"I'm fine. You didn't recognize my different hair color did you?" she asked with a flirty tone.

"Well-uh-no, I really didn't. I mean-it's _brown_," he gushed, wishing more than ever that Amy were there next to him. He wondered if she would remember Ashley. She was one of those people that were pretty hard to forget.

But as Ty glanced past Ashley he saw Amy was there already and she wore a confused, contemplating look on her face.

Amy caught Ty's gaze and quirked one of her thin eyebrows. _Does this girl have something to do with Ty? _The poor guy looked ready to make a break for it. Amy looked at her stuff which the nurse had helped her drag into the lobby and then back to Ty.

"Oh-um-Amy, this is Ashley, Ashley Grant, from Green Briar. Do you remember her?" Ty asked making his way over to Amy who was hunched over a pair of crutches. He wrapped his arm around Amy's waist, with pleasure, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain to Ashley that there was no way he would ever even think about dating her again.

Amy smiled at the girl who made a good impression of a sweet girl that she might of some connections with, but for the time being she was glad that Ty was right there next to her. She didn't want this girl she didn't know anywhere near her. Rather she used to be her friend or not, Amy still felt scared of anyone that was as close to her as Ty was. Maybe it was because Ty had saved her life. She wasn't sure why it was, but everyone else only appeared as big monsters, instead of kind and gentle like Ty. _I don't like not remembering, _she thought.

Ty squeezed Amy's tighter to him. He was glad she wasn't having a fit, because this was as close as he had been to her since the accident. He felt stupid for moving in on her so quickly; even when he knew it would scare her. He had just been trying to make a point to Ashley. He had been selfish and stupid. He should have been more careful when he knew he could've caused an episode. But when Ty tried to distance himself from Amy he felt her grab at his shirt. She apparently didn't want him any further away from her that he already was.

Just the simple gesture of Amy not wanting him to leave made Ty's heart pound a little harder. Maybe things were already getting better.

"Uh-well-Ashley, I'll-uh-call-you and you can share whatever it is that's on your mind," Ty said with a smile. He was putting on his best act of kindness to this girl. He hoped she took the hint and left. He really did dislike her.

"Oh-well," Ashley sighed pathetically, "don't waste your time. I just came to see Amy."

Ty hated how her speech flowed so easily. She was trying to sound as if she cared, but Ty knew what she really wanted. "Ok Ames, let's go then." Ty said a little too hastily and rough.

Amy smiled; Ty apparently didn't care one eye-oda about this girl. She wasn't sure why though. This would need some major thought. Was she not supposed to like this girl? She racked her brain for answers as Ty picked up her small amount of things and led her towards the door without any further word to Ashley or _about_ her for that matter.

mMm

The trip home was far less exciting and Ty decided that he would be quiet and just let Amy think. The sun was finally shinning through the clouds for the first time in the past three days. Maybe the rainy spell was ending. As he gunned the truck a little faster over the hill, he thought about the mysterious man that had spoken to him. The nurses had no record of any man, at all, with a wife in the hospital. That was dying, or being treated for a rotten case of altzehimers. He couldn't wrap his mind around the incident, but he was sure God had had a hand in it. God was the only reason Ty even had the strength to be taking Amy home to take care of her all on his own.

As he turned up Heartland's curvy drive he watched Amy's eyes light up. "Look at all those pretty horses," she gushed. "Is this where I live?"

Ty nodded struggling to keep his emotions at bay. "This is Heartland," he breathed. No matter how many times he looked at the beautiful rolling hills and the huge training rings, whitewashed barns, and horses of Heartland it still took his breath away.

"My…it's beautiful," Amy said separating every word.

"If you want we can go look at the horses," Ty said. He wasn't sure how good of an idea it was, that he had just come up with, but he half way wandered if it would help her to remember.

When he helped her out of the truck and into the barn she slipped her crutches out from under her arms and leaned them against the barn. _Much better._

Ty sighed. Amy was indeed independent; he wasn't quite sure how he would ever keep her on her crutches.

Amy hobbled slowly towards the first stall on the right side of the barn and Ty stayed close at her side. "Snow?" she questioned looking at the bronze nameplate with the printed paper slid inside of it. The nameplate was nailed on the stall door and it made it convenient to just slip out the paper and slide in the new name when a new horse became owner of the stall.

Ty reached out and rubbed the mare's forehead. "Does her name ring a bell?"

Suddenly Amy felt her breath catch and in the back of her mind she could faintly hear the yelling and on her arms she could almost feel rain pounding against her skin. _"Amy! Amy! Slow him down! It's washed away! Slow down! Amy!" _The words repeated themselves over and over in her mind. Amy was finally able to shake herself from her revere. "No, I don't. I don't remember her," she said softly.

They moved throughout the barn petting and saying the name of each horse until they came to a small buckskin standing with his head hanging low in the back of his stall. "Sundance!" Amy gasped.

Ty smiled, he knew that she had spoken of the horse, but he wasn't sure she would be able to pick him out. "You know this one?"

"Of course, I know Sundance, he's my horse," she said opening the stall door and slipping inside. She wrapped her arms around the small gelding's neck and he nickered in surprise. "Here you go, boy," she said pulling a small peppermint out of her pocket. The horse lipped it off her bare hand. "You're lucky I just happened to have one left over. Mom must have missed it when she washed the clothes."

Ty gasped at the scene in front of him. _Marion. _She hadn't mentioned that she remembered her mother. Now he had a serious problem, he couldn't tell her that her mother was dead and had been for years, which would only mess everything up and completely go against the doctor's strict orders. Ty had been warned not to tell Amy anything that she would most likely not believe and/or wind up going crazy over. This was definitely one of those things that he couldn't tell her. He'd have to come up with something and fast.

"Where is Mom?" Amy asked stepping out of the stall and closing the door behind her.

"Er…" Ty stuttered. Telling her the truth with her mind in this kind of condition would only make things worse. He would need to come up with something, anything.

"She's in Australia, taking a bit of-of a-vacation…would you say?" he said; saying the first continent that came to mind. But now as he thought about it he realized Australia wasn't really a good place to choose.

"Oh," she said quietly. Then to Ty's thankfulness she made her way on to the next stall. When they finally made it out of the barn they headed back to the farm house. Ty held her crutches in his hand and he led the way once again. He didn't plan to take her through the back barn. He figured that Amy seeing Spindle probably wouldn't be a good thing.

Once they were inside they settled down in the living room. "Do you want anything?" he asked her. "Tea, water, lemonade? Anything I can get you?" Ty asked as he watched her plop down on the couch.

"Lemonade would be fine," Amy said.

Ty nodded and made his way into the kitchen. As he busied himself with making the lemonade his thoughts returned to his amazement and worry. He still couldn't understand how Amy was even alive. It was a miracle that she was even talking. A miracle. That about said it all. But his worries replaced those thoughts. _How long will this last and how long can I pull off the story that Marion is on vacation? It will definitely be a long trip._ This wasn't going to be easy.

As if God was wondering why Ty couldn't be trustful in Him; a Bible verse came to mind. Ty sighed, this one was one of his favorites.

_My Grace is sufficient for you, _

_for My strength is made perfect in weakness. _

_2 Corinthians 12:9_

Of course. Why hadn't he remembered this verse before? As he poured the lemonade he let the verse echo in his mind and he knew that God would give him the peace of heart that he needed. "I get it, I get it," he said out loud, but focusing his eyes towards the ceiling. God was with him and he just had to believe that no matter what happened God was going to take care of him.

Ty carried the two glasses of lemonade into the living room, but to his surprise Amy was sound asleep. Ty chuckled. She was so worn out. A little sleep definitely wouldn't hurt her. The doctor had said that she would probably sleep a lot. Which was understandable. The poor girl was a trooper, but Ty was certain some sleep would help her out.

* * *

**Ah such a twist. (Amy believing that Marion was still alive.) I hadn't even planned that one until a little voice in my head was like… "Wouldn't that make things interesting?" Her memory is so spotty it's scary, who knows what could come next...*grins*...Sorry it took me forever to update. December is always busy for me.**

**-Horsewhisper**


	8. I Will Remember You

~Saving Amy~

****************

_-I Will Remember You-_

Ty watched Amy's slow intake of breath and the gentle rising and falling of her chest. She was alive and yet somehow he couldn't help but feel worrisome, as if she might evaporate into thin air if he left her side. His eyes focused in on the small silver chain around her neck and the small charm like-thing that dangled from it. The charm was in the shape of footprints and a memory began to take shape in Ty's mind.

_"Oh Lou, it's beautiful! You know how much I love silver… Oh, and the footprint, they remind me of the Bible cover I got from Grandpa!" Amy said excitedly as she held the small chain in her hands._

_Lou smiled, "I had to get you something special this year. I mean I try to every year, but it just seemed so perfect to send you back to school with some permanent memories," Lou said her voice cracking a little. Amy moved to wrap her sister in a big sisterly hug. "I love you, you know that right," she whispered. Amy kept her tears back as she held her tight. Lou, Scott, and of course their daughter would be leaving for California and this was one of the last Christmas's the family would be altogether. _

_Ty winked at Amy from his spot on the couch and watched as a breath taking smile lit up her face. This was the perfect way to spend Christmas. When Amy finally stood she came over and sat next to him. "Hey don't cry," he said wiping away her tears. She smiled at him as his hands rested a little longer against her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as everyone left the room at the sound of Grandpa's eggnog call, leaving them alone for a little while._

_"Here let me put it on for you," Ty whispered. Their faces were only inches apart and his cool breath blew steadily against Amy's warm, red cheeks. "Thank you," she gushed. Amy quickly turned around so he could put it on. His hands brushed her neck as he pulled her hair out of the way for her to hold. Ty took the chain from her hand and wrapped it around her neck. As his fingers fumbled with the lock he noticed her eyes glancing over her shoulder at him. They locked gazes as the chain fell into place and before she could let her hair go he lowered his lips gently to her neck. _

_Amy turned her head to face him and something in her eyes told Ty that he was to cherish this moment with all he had. "This is what I will remember, always, even when I am down. Nothing at school will stop me from loving you," she said gently letting her hair go. Ty smiled, he knew that what she was saying was coming from Ty's earlier encounter with jealousy. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. For only a little while he held her until she stood abruptly and reached for his hand. "May I have this dance?" she asked, "You know I love this song." Ty smiled. That was Amy alright; she could always hear something or depict the noise before he could. It was so strange, the music was so quiet, yet Amy could hear it._

_"Hang on a sec," Ty said as he walked over to the stereo and turned up the sound. "Now then," he said taking her in his arms. As the song played Ty spun her around, but eventually the settled on a slow sway, because the two step was just too fast for such a mesmerizing song. _

_**I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories… **_

_Ty felt Amy's body press closer to his own and as he looked over her shoulder he could see Jack and the others standing in the door way. He closed his eyes as he felt Amy's velvet hands slide up from his sides and wrap under his arms and come to rest on his upper back and the tops of his shoulder. But as the verse began he opened his eyes to see Jack take Nancy gently by the hands and Scott bring Lou over to the doorway, right underneath the mistletoe. _

_**I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
No we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard**_

_**I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories… **_

_They all swayed slowly to the music and Amy felt as if she might spend forever right here in the moment. She felt Ty's lips near her ear as she rested her forehead on his shoulder and watched her family curiously as they danced as well. When her father walked in to the living room she saw that he had Lilly in tow and that was the last thing she saw before she squeezed her eyes shut once more._

_**I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light **_

_**But I will remember you**__**  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories**_

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories…

_"Promise me you'll always remember me," Amy had whispered as the music had stopped._

Ty didn't know then that one day she'd need to be the one to remember him. But as he drifted off to sleep he realized that his job of taking care of her was getting much harder. It had only been a week, but it seemed like he was falling for her all over again. Everything he had wanted to tell her before the accident was bursting at the seams. He had imagined her reaction when he finally got up the gumption to tell her he loved her, and now that little adventure was getting put on hold. He hoped that he wouldn't spoil her good graces with him, by coming out of the middle of nowhere and telling her how he felt. He could only imagine how much that would scare off someone who couldn't even remember their mother was dead. Then where would she go? No one else could take care of her like Ty could.

mMm

Amy lingered a little while in Sundance's stall before she headed to the barn that Ty hadn't taken her through. All the hands were hard at work cleaning stalls and preparing the evening feeds. Amy knew that she could be easily looked over as she snuck out to the next barn. She wasn't sure why Ty was so tired all the time these days, but when she had woken up she had found him sound asleep in the chair next to her bed. He was trying too hard to take care of her that was for sure. He didn't have to go to all the trouble that he was going through to get her back up on her feet. At the thought of feet Amy delicately touched the footprints on the silver chain around her neck. She'd found this in her room. At the sight of the necklace she had pictured dancing and quiet music. The strange thing was though, was that she was the one dancing and the music in the background was strangely unrecognizable to her ears.

_I will remember… eventually. _

As Amy walked through the barn doors she saw that the barn wasn't as full as the other one. There were about seven horses in this barn and a low whicker came from the very last stall on the right. Did this horse know her? Amy wandered slowly towards the sound of the whinny and when she reached the horse, she noticed how he seemed young and covered in scars. Why did he seem so much like another memory?

Amy reached out to stroke the horse's velvet nose, but as she did he snapped his unwilling teeth at her. He stomped his foot and then kicked out at the stall wall. Amy pulled her hand back, but as she did the horse's eyes glared into hers, seeming to ask the question, "Why did you do this to me?" Amy sighed but as she looked at the horse again a name came to mind. "Spindle?" she whispered, and the horse perked his ears.

_Rain was falling and again Amy could almost feel it's pattering against her skin. "No! Amy slow him down! The river_!_" _

Suddenly Amy shook from her revere and her hand was inches away from Spindle's soft velvet nose. But it was too late to move it now, and Spindle opened his mouth hatefully. "No!" Amy screamed trying to pull out of his way in time. Before she could get out of the way an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back just in the nick of time.

"You ok?" a soft voice asked.

"I'm fine thanks," Amy said turning around. For whom she thought would be Ty, there was a tall blond headed man in his place. Blue eyes met grey and for the first time Amy felt safe around someone other than Ty. "Hi, I'm Amy. Did I know you before?" she asked. "I mean before the accident, when I remembered everyone," she gushed.

"No you came home when I was on vacation and well… No we haven't met," he said as a red crimson color covered his face.

"Oh, I see," Amy said looking down at the floor. And then for some reason she decided that if she was getting a second chance to relive her life, then why not have fun. "So," she said crossing her arms, "you are?"

"I'm Colt, Colt Hudson. I never dreamed I'd meet you, you seemed like a mystery to me. Someone who'd… Never mind, I'm just rambling on, let's try this again, k'?" he asked sweetly.

Amy smiled. "Nice to meet you Colt Hudson," She said looking deeply into his blue eyes, "I'm Amy Flemming, and apparently I own this barn and I used remedies on the horses to heal them or something like that." At this they shook hands and the two of them both blubbered into laughter.

"Nice to meet you Miss Flemming," Colt said through fits of laughter.

Amy glanced around and back to the horse behind her. "Why do you seem so familiar?" she whispered to the horse that was standing with his head in the corner. "Spindleberry," she barely breathed.

"Gosh, you really don't remember do you," Colt asked placing a big hand gently on her arm.

"No, I don't," she said with a sigh as she turned to face the blond. But as she did an idea began to form in her mind. "Do you think you could take me for a ride?" she said cocking a thin eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I don't think I can do that," he said quietly.

"I think you can, trust me Ty won't mind," she said sweetly.

"Well than maybe, I can make an exception for my Boss' gal and turn in early," he said.

Amy liked how Colt seemed to be such the bad boy type. But she instantly thought of Ty and her mother. What would they think? But the idea of getting to be on the back of a horse again was more than perfect and she quickly pushed them out of her mind. This was going to be fun. Maybe something would even trigger her memory. That would be even better. Her ribs ached a little from where Colt had grabbed her and practically saved her from another bad incident, but the ribs were slowly healing and she tried not to think about the pain as Colt took her non-casted hand and led her away.

* * *

**Ok so first of all I must thank my dear friend **_**I Am A Cowgirl **_**for her wonderful help when I was deeply lost at sea with writers block! Lol She helped form some of the main ideas for this chapter and then the inspiration came. Yeah! Another chapter!!**

**Thanks for reading, and oh yeah for those of you who don't know, the song- I Will Remember You is sang by Sarah McLachlan. I really like this song and I think it fit the chapter pretty well!**

_**-Horsewhisper**_


	9. Every Mile A Memory

**Ok so first of all I owe each and every one of you an apology. I am so, so sorry that it has taken me months to get this next chapter up. Let me just explain before you begin to think I'm terrible. You see I am an easily inspired person and I am always coming up with new ideas for stories, you might say my focus suffers. But the real truth is I have been crazily busy with FFA and I'm sad to say that I can't even report any slow down between the end of the school year and summer! So I am really sorry you are just now getting an update but it has only now just barely slowed down enough between barrel racing and FFA for me to breathe a little and get some much needed rest. But even though I can promise you nothing I am going to try to finish this story before school starts up again. I have been elected FFA reporter for my chapter in this upcoming school year so I really must try to finish this story. Once again I apologize and pray to God that I have not truly lost all my good, kind readers. So now I'll shut my mouth and get on with it. Here you go, the ninth chapter! Yeah!!! :)**

* * *

**-Saving Amy-**

*****************************

_~Every Mile A Memory~_

Amy smiled as she lay down on her back. She was wide awake in the dark room and she was pleased that she had gone out and done something all on her own for once and hadn't had to have Ty staring over shoulder. She was happy to have finally gotten to ride, but something in her mind kept telling her that something was off with the situation with Colt. Maybe she was just imagining things, but she couldn't be too sure. Colt had been the only one that she had willingly spoken to besides Ty. Ty also didn't know that she had been riding. He certainly wouldn't like that. But as Amy lay awake, she began to wonder about her reality, would she ever remember why Ty was taking care of her or why he seemed like such a special un-remembered memory?

She tossed over to her other side as she imagined what she, herself had been like before the accident. Did she like dark chocolate or milk chocolate best? Did she have enemies? Was she more the tom boy type or the urban cowgirl? She could almost actually answer that question for herself. It appeared, by what was in her closet and dresser drawers that she was…

"Dang it!" she cursed under her breath. She had been somewhat happy at the possible chance she could answer this question by her own ability, but now all questions seemed impossible to find and answer for. On her good days she felt a little more connected to whoever she used to be, but when the storm clouds of her mind turned on her she was completely lost.

The questions swarmed her mind again. _'Did I like the bad boy type, kind of like Colt? Or did I prefer the horse loving country boys? I know what I like now. Colt Hudson. It sure would be nice to get to know him. But would that advantage of who I used to be if that really wasn't what the old me would have wanted? Then there is Ty. What would he think? Were we ever more than friends? He's just being so… What's the word? Oh yes, secretive and protective. I wish he would just open up to me.'_

Amy sighed as she sat up and turned on her lamp. Why couldn't Ty see that riding was a good thing for her and that maybe eventually riding could help her remember? Hadn't Colt mentioned that her accident had involved a horse? Maybe she could spend more time with the horses if she could just remember what exactly it was that made Heartland such a special place to her. Heck, maybe she could go riding horses with Ty. Maybe he could answer her never ending questions, he did seem to know her pretty well. Amy reached for the rough edged Bible that set on her lamp stand. At least this was one place where she could seek solace. God always understood her prayers.

She automatically flipped to the center of the Bible where the Psalms were located. The Psalms always sounded like a sweet, distant music to her ears. It was wonderful that at least she hadn't forgotten her heavenly Father. She would definitely be able to find peace in the passage she had chosen to read. It was Psalms 91, and as she read through it her heart instantly felt at ease. When she finished reading she turned to the beginning pages of the Bible and studied the journal type, pages curiously.

On the first page it read; _This Book belongs to: Marion Flemming. _Amy sighed at the sight of her mother's beautiful scrawl. It bothered her a little that her own mother wouldn't want to come see her daughter after she had just gotten out of the hospital! As Amy turned to the page that said marriages she saw her mother's beautiful, small scrawl once more. It read simply; _Marion and Tim Flemming, _and then the dates followed. _Tim?_ Hadn't he been the guy who brought his family to see her? Maybe she'd known him after all. Was he her father?

Amy became lost in thought as she read through the births to find that she had a sister named Lou. _Lou and Scott? _That was it. Wasn't it? She flipped to the next page hoping that something would strike her memory. But what she saw on the next page was more than a memory, it was a nightmare. There in her big, bulky handwriting, under the title marked deaths, was her mother's name and a date out to the right. "No," she gasped. Another piece of her life was falling into place, and Amy wasn't so sure how she felt about that…

_"Lou! Where's Mom? Is she in the hospital, too?"_

_Lou took a deep breath and reached for Amy's hand. "The horse is with Scott Trewin," she said, looking deep into Amy's eyes. "He's injured, but not too badly; he's mostly in shock," Lou paused. "But Mom…" Lou's voice shook, and her eyes dropped to where she held Amy's fingers in her own. "…We lost her, Amy."_

_The blood drained from Amy's face. "No," she whispered. She stared at Lou. It couldn't be true. Lou nodded helplessly. Amy's voice rose. "She can't be. Mom can't be dead!"_

_"I'm sorry," Lou said, swallowing hard, her eyes filling with tears. "We had her funeral three days ago."_

mMm

Ty opened his eyes to a bright light streaming through his window. Ever since he had become the one in charge of Heartland, until Amy returned anyway, he had been staying in the old farm house. He never had messed with the stuff that lay scattered around the room he was staying in though. The room had belonged to Jack, and Ty had no need or want to move anything out of the way. But as he glanced around the room he realized how cluttered it really was. The old room had become a shrine, and Ty honestly wasn't sure he liked staying in it. But there was really no place else to go. The guest bedrooms were full of a bunch of Amy and Lou's old things, and Lou's room wasn't much better. This was truly his only option.

When things finally began to click, he realized that the sun was high in the sky and it had to be pretty late. Why hadn't his alarm went off? "Great," he muttered as he threw back the covers and jumped to his feet. Dizziness overwhelmed him but he took a step forward anyway. As he moved slowly towards the door a ray of sunlight blocked his vision and he suddenly couldn't see where he was going. Before he knew what was happening he had tripped over a stack of books and was using the door frame to keep his body balanced and clear from hitting the floor.

"Ouch," he grumbled. He stood in his awkward position a little longer as he used his other hand to rub his eyes menacingly.

"Ty?" A soft angelic voice asked. And without much of a warning the door swung open and Ty felt the edge smack him in the forehead. Trying to get out of the way Ty pushed away from the doorframe and staggered backwards, forgetting the stack of books he had nearly collided with earlier. His free hand grasped his forehead as he fell back over the stack of books and landed on the soft cushion of the bed.

"Ty? Are you okay?" came Amy's voice again as she stepped through the door way. A soft chuckle left her lips and Ty couldn't help but laugh a little too. "Didn't I tell you that gymnastics were illegal in this part of the house?" she asked with another laugh.

"Sure thought you had," he said sitting up on the edge of the bed. Their laughter filled the room, but something in Amy's eyes told Ty that not everything was alright. She had something she needed to talk about, and the questions were there in her already red rimmed eyes. "What is it?" he asked standing.

"You always knew when I wasn't feeling right, didn't you?"

Ty gasped. Had she remembered?

"Anyways… I made breakfast. Don't worry; I'm the one who turned off your alarm. I needed to talk to you. I didn't get much sleep last night. Tossed and turned most the time and now I know you've got your chores, but I'm sorry it's just going to have to wait. Colt can manage." Her words came out quickly and slurred and Ty could tell she was struggling not to cry.

This was going to be the hardest day of his life, he was sure. _What does she know? _He stood quickly and moved towards her but she took a shy step backwards, ducking her head as she stepped outside the room. "Amy what is it?" he asked, but the thought hit him, _how did she know Colt Hudson?_

"Breakfast is ready." Amy turned on her heal and walked slowly into the kitchen. Her bright green cast stood out against the brown tank top she was wearing and Ty couldn't help but watch her every move as she slipped away. The tank was semi-low cut, and Ty couldn't help but wonder if she would have ever wore it around him, before. Amy was more of the shy type. Her motto was most of the time, _"Do nothing to make a big scene or to stand out. Like Ashley."_

Ty hoped in a way, that maybe she had remembered something that might be useful to her memory process, but by the look on her face, it couldn't be something too good. So as he plopped down in the bar stool he wondered what this might be all about. She turned gracefully, before he could ask her another question, to set a plate of stacked pancakes in front of him. Ty watched her as she carefully pored him a glass of milk, and added another plate next to his. But to his surprise it wasn't her breakfast, it was more of his. On the second plate there were 3 pieces of bacon and once she had finished setting what he would need in front of him she stepped back and crossed her arms delicately.

Ty studied her carefully as if trying to read her mind. Her brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her gray eyes shone out brightly from her pale skin. He quickly set back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Amy, aren't you eating?"

"I already ate."

Ty thought for a moment. "So, what's on your mind?" he asked carefully.

Amy glanced downward and pretended for a moment that she was studying the soft, old pair of blue jeans she was wearing. If she didn't talk to Ty now, who could she talk to later. Amy sighed and unfolded her arms as she reached for a hair that had attached itself to her jeans.

Instead of saying something to make her hurry up, like "Spit it out," or "I've got work to do," Ty sat there patiently, not speaking and waiting for her to say whatever was bothering her. Amy liked people like that and she noted that little detail in her mind for safe keeping, because she was sure it would definitely help to rebuild who she was by remembering what she liked and didn't like.

"I know," Amy paused and Ty leaned forward in his chair placing his arms on the bar. "I know that-that _Marion_ is-um-has-uh passed away." Amy was on the verge of tears by the time she was able to spit out the sentence. But before she could even say another word Ty had jumped from his seat and was already wrapping his arms around her and for some reason, Amy just didn't care. She needed his support right now, and she wasn't going to let his closeness scare her.

Ty would have held her all day, but the closeness reminded him so much of how things used to be that he decided to step back before he made a mess of things. "I'm so sorry, Amy," he said looking deeply into her eyes as he spoke softly to her. He placed his hands on her sides as she placed hers on his shoulders. She sniffed then chuckled embarrassedly, "Oh look," she said and quickly wiped her tear filled eyes. "I've got your shirt all wet."

"It will dry, Ames. I'm not concerned about the shirt, I'm worried about you."

mMm

The day Ty took Amy to the doctor's office for a checkup Amy decided that she had to tell Ty she had been riding for the past four days. She had even went riding with Colt the day Ty had consoled her over remembering her mother's death. Amy had decided that the going behind his back, after he had been so kind was what was bothering her. But who knew. Maybe he would say that was great and want to go with her, but she highly doubted that.

"So, um, Ty," she started. But when he glanced across the truck she didn't meet his eye and he recognized the look of a sudden confession. "Yeah?" Amy sighed he had heard her, now she had to explain. "I, well, uh, I've been riding horses for the past five days or so."

"You what?!" Ty gushed nearly swerving off the road.

"I-I… I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to what Amy, kill yourself?" he raged. His anger was exploding now and he could feel his pulse quicken as fear mixed with his anger. He had given her the liberty to go outside and do whatever she wanted to do when she wanted to do it. He didn't want to lock her up just because she didn't really have her mind. He had never dreamed she would start riding and behind his back.

"Ty it's a part of my very soul. At least I _**know**_ that. There is no way I could stay away from it! And Sundance has been really good!" she yelled as he shook his head and pulled over on the side of the vacant road. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn't like it." She said lowering her voice a little.

Ty swallowed hard, "Yeah I'm sure I would just love the idea of any girl with bruised up ribs and a broken wrist right up there on a horses back. Yep sounds good to me!" he said sarcastically. He squinted as her eyes filled up with tears. He'd hurt her and he sure hadn't intended to do that.

"So I'm just any girl?!" she yelled louder this time. She threw her arms up in the air, "Ha! So I guess you just take in any girl off the street and take care of them. Tell me Ty are you just some kind of angel like that?!"

Ty stuttered but said nothing. He could tell she wasn't through and this was definitely only the beginning.

"Oh and why is it that I was only comfortable with you around? Huh? You want to answer that one for me? What is it with you and me? You know what why don't you just send me to live with my sister, at least she is my blood. It would be better for her to take care of me wouldn't it? Or do you object to…" Ty cut her off with a stern yes that could silence the wind. Amy curled her nose. "So, I do remember her name now why isn't it you aren't just jumping for joy and ready to get rid of me? I must be a heavy burden for you!"

"No Amy that's not it at all!" he growled.

"No? Ok, then why don't you tell me why it is so dadgum important for you to protect me?!"

Silence answered her question. Ty didn't realize he was breathing so hard. He hadn't imagined anything coming down to this. He had prayed that he wouldn't lose his temper and now here he was getting carried away with the emotions he had strived to hide. But before he could guard his tongue he was speaking with his emotions all over again. "Because, Ames! I let you go once for my own foolish, selfish reasons. I'm not going to let you go again!" Amy's face turned an ashen color and the world around them fell silent again.

Ty hit his hand against the steering wheel out of anger. He had ran his mouth again. That made twice in one day, man wasn't he just on a roll. "I'm sorry Amy. I spoke without thinking, again." He sighed. Ty restarted the truck, but didn't pull back on the road. He simply rested his hands on the on the wheel.

"So there was something between us?" she asked but her grey eyes deceived her and gave way to tears as her voice cracked at the end.

Ty was silent until an idea came to mind. "So how would you feel about skipping your appointment and just doing whatever you want to today?"

Amy sighed. Ty wasn't going to answer her and he probably wouldn't for a long time, but she decided to take him up on his offer anyway. "Can we ride?"

Ty chuckled, "Sure." He turned the truck around as he headed slowly back for the rolling Heartland hills he knew so well.

"You know, maybe you could even help me remember what I like and what I don't, cause I can't seem to get anything right here lately," she said with a frustrated sigh.

mMm

Ty helped Amy saddle Sundance and then he saddled Mary Legs while Amy hand fed the curious filly peppermints. "I think she likes you," Ty said with a grin as he gave the four year old a final pat. Amy grinned as her heart did flip flops. At least she now knew that she loved butterfingers and rice crispy treats.

While they had worked as a team to complete the chores and saddle horses Ty had filled Amy in on her favorite treats. He had figured those were the least harmful things to tell her. The over dramatic things that had happened in her life were things Ty had decided she would have to figure out herself. It was almost like the old Amy all over again. "Oh, you know what?" Ty said patting his jeans pockets. "I left my phone in the truck. I need to go grab it real quick before we go for a ride. You can wait here if you like."

Amy nodded and watched as Ty disappeared down the barn isle and out the sliding doors. She meandered her way over towards the tack room which turned out to be quite a distance from where the horses were cross tied. She was glad that Ty had offered to be the one to carry the saddles. Though she was in remission all the riding had made her ribs sore, but there was no way Ty would know about that. This day had actually turned out to be kind of fun, and that would only spoil it. She spotted a radio in the corner of the tack room and she hurried over to it. Some good country music sound really good right now.

Ty smiled to himself as he heard the country music coming from the barn. It was nice to be able to at least tell Amy some things. Maybe he could tell her how good of friends they had been. As Ty searched his truck for his phone Colt Hudson pulled up in his beet up jeep.

"Hi there!" the cowboy chorused as he pulled on his cowboy hat and brushed off his jeans as he climbed out of the driver's side and slammed the door.

"Hey," Ty returned to the stable hand. But then he put two and two together as he finally found his phone and the tall, slim cowboy had disappeared into the barn. Alarm flooded him. Who else could have helped Amy saddle Sundance? It sure wouldn't have been the other stable hands, Joni, Elizabeth, Tyler, or Zach. They wouldn't do such a thing. He would have to talk to the untrustworthy guy.

mMm

"Hey, pretty little thing," Colt said slyly as he slapped Amy's rear as he walked by.

Amy shied away and spun around to face him. "Please don't do that again." She said sternly.

"What… Awww, don't tell me your falling for that Ty fellow." Colt said stepping closer to her.

"Get away from me," she said shoving him. "And I didn't say that," she said dignifiedly. Amy was already heading for the door to the tack room. She wanted Ty's safe protection now, and fast.

Colt reached out and grabbed her arm. He spun her around and slammed her back into the tack room wall and staggered up closer as he slammed his body into hers. "Why what's the matter baby?" he slurred.

"You're drunk!" she exclaimed and she wished that she hadn't because he shoved his lips against hers to silence her. Amy felt weak and fell harder into the wall. She would of hit him with her cast but suddenly a memory edged its way into her mind and she felt her mental power go limp.

"_Would you like to dance?"_

"_Are you talking to me," Amy asked._

"_No, the giant nutcracker in the corner." The distant voice said._

Amy squinted as the image of her memory slowly faded._ 'No!'_ her mind begged. She'd almost seen a face, a familiar face, and she had a hunch as of who it belonged to. But as she opened her eyes she realized she had slumped to the floor.

Yelling could be heard and as Amy stood up she felt a bad head ache coming on. She'd only closed her eyes for a few seconds but she had missed Ty yanking Colt away from her. That must have been when she slunk to the floor. Her legs had most likely been too weak to hold her, but none of that seemed important right now. Ty had a hold of the collar of Colt's shirt and was dragging him towards the tack room door.

"And so help me if you ever try to take advantage of her like that again you just better hope I'm not holding a gun!" Ty said as he pushed the staggering young man in the direction of where his jeep was parked. Ty took a deep breath and said a quick prayer for patience and guidance in not letting his tongue get carried away. "I do not want to ever see you step a foot on this place again. You are not to touch a Heartland horse or anything that belongs to this sanctuary and I will not have a drunken stable hand. It is too dangerous for the horses and the people."

With that Colt opened his jeep door and climbed in, apparently his driving hadn't been affected because he drove slow and carefully off of the Heartland property. Ty sighed and thanked the Lord that he had stayed pretty calm through the last little bit of his heated conversation. He turned to Amy who was now standing in the barn isle. "Did he hurt you?" he asked rushing forward and placing his hands on her arms.

"No, Ty I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he replied quickly.

"Positive, now let's go ride, I don't want this little mishap to ruin our day. I want to remember who I am Ty," she said the last part in almost a pleading manner.

Ty tried to shake the image of Colt pushing her up against the wall, but he could only store it in the back of his mind for now. He had to try to at least refocus on what Amy wanted. "Ok," he said calmly but as he started to walk to the tack room door to gather the bridles he heard the end of a country song and then the DJ announce the next one to play. He turned back around and walked towards Amy.

Amy smiled softly as she could suddenly see her lost memory all over again. The face was fuzzy, but in its place she put Ty's face and it truly did seem the most fitting face. And then he spoke and this time his voice wasn't just an echo of the past, it was the present. "Would you like to dance?" Ty asked ever so sweetly. Amy nodded and as the song played into the entrance she prayed that the face in her forgotten memory might have truly been his. She only wished she could remember the whole thing without any fuzz.

Ty smiled and took her into his arms. They began to two step keeping in time with the song. Ty leaned his head in close to Amy so that their cheeks were side by side and he whispered in her ear, "You loved to dance, though you used to think you had two left feet, you were quite good. Do you remember how to swing?"

_Country Roads, old theatre marquee signs;  
Parkin' lots, and billboards flyin' by.  
Spanish mosques, little hick town squares;  
Wild roses on a river bank: girl it's almost like you're there_

Amy smiled and she and Ty began to swing dance to the upbeat country song as the chorus began. Of course she hadn't forgotten how to dance.

Oh, every mile, a memory; every song, another scene,  
From some old movie going back in time you and me.  
Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound,  
Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams:  
Every mile, a memory.

Ty sure hoped that with every mile she would remember and maybe someday after she had remembered the day he had let her slip away standing inside her dorm room at Virginia Tech, that she would somehow find the kindness in her heart to forgive him. But for now he was just happy that he could be the one making her smile and laugh like she hadn't in a very long time. God was truly taking care of them. In God's timing and in His will Ty was sure that his prayers would be answered. Amy would remember. She just had to.

Red sun down, out across the western sky,  
Takes me back to the fire in your eyes.  
Texas stars in a purple night.  
Not seein' 'em with you baby: oh, they never do it right, no.

Every mile, a memory; every song, another scene,  
From some old movie going back in time you and me.  
Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound,  
Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams:  
Every mile, a memory.

Funny how no matter where I run,  
Round every bend I only see,  
Just how far I haven't come.

Every mile, a memory; every song, another scene,  
From some old movie going back in time you and me.  
Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound,  
Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams:  
Every mile, a memory;  
Every mile, a memory;  
Every mile, a memory.

**Ok so I know that was really long but after how long you had to wait I just assumed you would appreciate a long chapter. Tell me what you think, and just maybe if you're lucky I'll have chapter 10 up by tomorrow!**

**P.S. - I forgot to tell you the flashback where Amy finds out her mother is dead is straight from the book, in other words I just, sadly do not own it!**

**-Horsewhisper**


	10. Patience

**Hello everyone! Well I tried to get the 10****th**** chapter up by the other day, but it just didn't work out. I hope everyone is enjoying my story and I really am trying to wrap this thing up before school starts again. Well here is the chapter, enjoy! And please, please review, I need to know what you think! Oh yes and pay close attention in what leads up to the flashback and during the flashback so you know what's going on. It's not confusing to me, but I'm the one who wrote it, so it may be different to each one of you. Thanks for reading!**

-Saving Amy-

********************

_~Patience~_

_But if we hope for what we do not yet have,_

_we wait for it patiently._

_Romans 8:25_

It had been close to a week since the day Ty had found out that Amy had been doing things behind his back. It felt weird to think that even though Ty had been angry with her he had been happy at the same time. Since that day he and Amy had grown closer all over again. They had ridden horses together every day and played stupid games that they had hoped would trigger something inside of Amy's brain and maybe bring her back. It was so hard for Ty to wrap his head around the fact that even though Amy stood right in front of him she still really wasn't there. She had said something to Ty about it a couple of days ago. _"It's just so frustrating. I don't want to change the person who I once was, but yet it's kind of like a second chance you know? I can make my own new memories and learn new things that maybe I once didn't. But it's hard for me because it's like the Amy I once was is trying so hard to come back. And I wish she would, because now I just feel lost. She's hidden inside me somewhere and yet even when I try to summon and beg her to come back I can't seem to find her. But whenever I remember a little piece of my life it's like I'm slowly being me again. But then I ask myself; who is me?" _Those were the words that had kept Ty trying to help her remember stuff, even if it was just telling her about what she used to be like.

Amy was slowly getting to where she didn't mind being around other people. They would talk to her just like she'd remembered everything they had ever talked about before. Ty had asked them to do that before he would reintroduce Amy to someone she used to know. Sometimes Amy would remember a little detail that would help her recall her connections with the person, but the greatest remembered memory was when Ben came for a visit. Ty hadn't been thrilled with the idea at first, but when Ben had insisted he had ultimately given in. It was Ben's belief that if Amy was remembering a few details when Ty would introduce her to someone of her past, that there was absolutely no way that Amy wouldn't remember Ben. Ben was little cocky. But Ty had prayed hard that Ben's visit would help Amy remember. Amy had even got excited about meeting him again, because so far most of the people Ty had reintroduced her to were her family who had come and gone leaving her with only another sense of loss, even if she had remembered something to connect with that person.

With Lou Amy had remembered the tall blonde helping to revive the little Sugarfoot, but she had done something to bring the horse out of his death sentenced life. Amy just couldn't remember what it was that her sister had done. That's what had left her disappointed most. A young girl about her age, named Sorya, had come for a visit with her husband Matt and their little girl. Sorya was supposedly her best friend but she hadn't remembered a thing about the girl or how they had ever even became friends in the first place. Now her husband however was very familiar and she'd remembered that he was Scott's brother. Her time with Joni had, however brought the name Ben to her mind and now she was very curious about meeting this Ben that had worked for a period of time at the Heartland sanctuary.

However the day that Ben came over Ty was almost tempted to send him home. Amy had been excited for the past two days about meeting Ben, but that day hadn't been so great and Ty feared Ben would only add to her discouragement. The morning had started out great, but by lunchtime things had fallen apart. Around breakfast was when the whole mess had begun. At first Ty thought that she had knocked down the barrier in her mind and he had his hope so high he almost fell out of his chair. The conversation had played out like a grand dream and Ty had let himself get overly excited.

"_Ty you remember how you didn't think I should try to join up with Spindle at such a young age? Now look at him." Amy said with a playful smile._

_Ty couldn't decide if this was a dream, miracle, or a trance, but he opted that it was a miracle. A miracle was the only thing that could bring Amy back from what all she'd been through. Now if this was a dream it was a really good one and so he tried not to move so as not to wake himself up. If this was some kind of trance, or another "heart stopping moment" he wasn't sure what he would do if she pulled back out of it. But whatever it was Ty decide that he ought to enjoy it while it lasted, in case their time together was short. "Yeah he looks real good Ames."_

"_You remember when you were in a coma and I stayed at your bedside for so long?" she asked glancing away as if the memory of this pained her. _

_Ty's old humor pulled him back to reality as he spoke, "Well I was in a coma. How do you expect me to remember that?"_

"_You know what I mean!" she said with a giggle. Before she could look too offended however, Amy reached out her long arm and gave him a playful punch._

_Ty laughed this had to be real. She had just hit him. Now there was no way it would have been a dream or he would've waken up. _

"_What I'm getting at is, I was so patient. I had to be, because if I hadn't been, you might have never come back to me. That's what love is Ty. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy," she paused and smiled a tearful smile at Ty._

"…_it does not boast, it is not proud." They finished together and he reached for her hand._

"_First Corinthians 13:4 I do believe," Ty said with a smile._

"_That's right," she said squeezing his hand gently. "Now, what I'm trying to say is, wait for me Ty."_

_Ty sighed as his eyes fluttered open. This was when he felt arms raising him up off the floor. "Ty are you ok?" So, had it all been a dream? He could still see Amy's clear face in front of him, but then he realized that was because she was right in front of him. "What happened to me?" he asked gruffly._

"_You were heading into the kitchen and then you just blacked out."_

"_How long?" _

"_What? Oh, you've barely been out for a few seconds."_

_Not only did Ty's head fall, his heart fell too. He knew now that he had simply dreamt his time with the Amy he really knew. He steadied himself against the wall as she backed away from him. Ty shook his head gently and with the hand he wasn't using to steady himself he rubbed his face roughly as if to wipe away a past memory._

"_Ty, I want you to see the doctor." Amy said sternly._

_Ty smiled sadly, "That's ok. I think I'll take a rain check on that one."_

"_Ty, please?"_

"_Why Ames? So they can tell me I have broken heart syndrome?" he asked as he turned and walked away._

"_Ty, now what on earth is that supposed to mean? Did I do something to hurt you?" Amy asked sincerely._

_Ty turned to see those beautiful gray eyes staring intently and hurt back up at him. He realized that what he had said was selfish and he hated seeing her look up at him so torn the way she was now. He glanced away from her intense gaze. "No, Amy you didn't do anything."_

"_Then tell me Ty," she said angrily. "What is it that is bothering you so bad? I know I'm not who I used to be. I don't know you. Truth hurts sometimes. I can't help it that I'm not that perfect girl you remember. I'm sorry I don't remember anything I should, I'm sorry I can't seem to get a grip on my life." Amy sighed and tears filled her eyes all over again. This was definitely one of those bad days. She just couldn't seem to pull herself together. She felt almost bipolar. Her emotions were raging from one thing to another._

_Ty rushed to the girl he had known for most of his life. He swung his arms around her, but she pulled away quickly. "Not this time Ty. You are not going to be the one to make it all better again. I'm going for a walk." She said heading for the door._

"_Amy wait," Ty said gently grabbing her arm._

"_No Ty." Amy said turning on him. Ty released her arm feeling shunned and heartbroken all over again. "But you know what?" Amy asked stopping with her hand resting on the door knob. Ty looked up waiting for her to speak again. "The one thing I'm not sorry for is the fact that I've made a wonderful friend." She spoke quietly._

_Ty looked into her ashen, tear stained face. He was hurt because he was absolutely positive that his over protectiveness and everything else he had miss-said or hurt her feelings with had driven her away from him, and there was no way that that friend could be him. "Who's that?" Amy smiled, "Who else? I've fallen head over heels for some guy who's been over protective, constantly wanting me to be someone who I'm not, and always driving me absolutely crazy…" Ty's eyes fell and his shoulders drooped. Had he really been that bad? "I'm sorry…" Ty started, but Amy put her finger to his lips in a hushing gesture._

"_Someone who calls me by what seems to be a special nickname, Ames," she said with a sigh. "And even though I don't completely understand it, I know that whoever I used to be like, you cared deeply for that person, and Ty, I'm her, I just don't remember what it was we shared. I'm sorry," Amy placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Someone who I know I must have used to care for, but someone who has absolutely charmed me in every way possible. From saving my life to helping me remember even just a few tiny memories, to even just telling me what my favorite candy bar was." Amy smiled sadly, "Ty." She whispered._

Now as Ben knocked cautiously at the farm house door, Ty readied himself to turn him away. Things had been awkward between he and Amy since early that morning. Now he wasn't sure how things would play out or if Amy would even want to meet Ben. But before Ty could even open the door, Amy stood patiently right behind him. "Well, hurry Ty," she said with a wide grin. Ty took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Amy?" Ben asked stepping through the threshold and right past Ty.

Amy inhaled deeply as Ben leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. Ben was being a little too normal for Ty's liking. But he hoped that maybe something would tick inside Amy's brain, and to his surprise she asked almost immediately a question that nearly stopped Ben and Ty's heart. "How's Red?"

Ben looked up at Amy and their gazes locked. "Oh Amy he is absolutely great, we have been winning quite a bit lately. We have quite a bond these days."

It was just like good old Ben. He never missed a beat and he never missed a chance to brag about he and Red's earnings. Though he wasn't too bad of a guy, he did have quite a cocky side to him. Ty just shook his head unbelievingly as Amy lead the way into the living room. "I'm sorry if there are things I do not remember, about you Ben." Ty heard her say as he locked the door back. _'God I pray that things work out in your will. I pray that you just give me patience, and also I pray that you help me to pass those patient tests when they come along. I can't do it without you Lord.'_

Ben was speaking again as they all gathered in the living room. His blue eyes were shining and his blonde hair only added color to his pale features. "That's ok Amy, I'm just here to pick your brain and help you remember. View me as your next victim. Drill me on any questions you want to ask and I'll answer them to the best of my-know how." He said with a stupid grin dancing on his face. "I got my game face on. Roll your dice, I'll move the mice, nobody's gonna get hurt." Ty rolled his eyes, but smiled hugely as he noticed Amy's bubbly laughter.

mMm

By the time Ben had left that night, Amy's cheeks were flushed from laughter. She was worn out and tired, but the awkwardness that she and Ty had felt earlier had vanished. Ben had helped her to remember some things, but mostly he had treated her entirely normal. He'd acted as if they had been long time friends, but when Amy thought about she guessed they had, she just didn't remember it.

"Amy," Ty said as he walked back into the living room after walking Ben to the door. "I'm sorry about what I said this morning."

Amy looked up and walked to where Ty held his arms open wide for her to fall into. Amy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, Ty, I'm sorry too. It seems like that's all we are ever doing these days, apologizing."

Ty grimaced. This was where he wanted to be though, right here in her arms. He would love things to be able to be this way. "Amy." He sighed as he ruffled her long hair with his hand. Ty felt his cheeks flush red as they stood in each other's arms just a little too long. Amy tightened her arms around his neck and whispered quietly, "Ty Baldwin, you're holding out on me." Ty felt her warm breath against his ear and he knew he needed to back up. As he stepped away from her he heard her annoyed sigh. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and bent down to kiss her temple.

When Ty stepped away from her again Amy rolled her eyes as her own cheeks turned pink. "You know just when I think I have you figured out; you go and confuse me all over again." Her words made Ty scrunch up his brow in confusion. "When I kissed your forehead?" he asked. "That confused you?" Amy smiled embarrassedly back at him, "No, before you kissed me. You know, I have these strange feelings for you, but I can't seem to figure out what they are. Please just tell me what we were before I forgot. Were we just friends or more?" she pleaded.

Ty sighed and then smiled. "We were friends Amy," he said coolly.

"Yeah, if you say so, I bet that's what it is. I just can't seem to shake the fact that there's something else there. I just can't put my finger on it." She sighed and then her eyes grew wide. "We weren't fighting or anything, before I forgot, were we? Did I say anything mean that I should apologize for?"

Ty shook his head and smiled. "We were friends Amt. I was just your stable hand when we were young, and then when you went to college I took care of everything with the help of more stable hands and your grandfather before…"

"Before he died, I know." She said solemnly.

"You were only back for a few days after you had graduated college, before the accident. You were so ready to be home, and go back to work for full time. You were excited about being able to treat even the ill horses on your own, without the need of a vet. Because that's what you were."

Amy smiled and nodded. The new news excited her even more. This was definitely something she could store in her mind somewhere. Maybe it would eventually help her remember.

"You know what, I've got an idea." Ty said as he recaptured Amy's attention again. "Let's have ice cream, watch movies, and play board games all night long!" Ty said with a goofy face and grin.

"Last one to the freezers a rotten egg," Amy said as she pushed Ty away so she could get a head start.

"Hey!" Ty yelled. "Get back here!" But all that could be heard throughout the house was the musical sound of their laughter.

**Alright, I know, I know, I'm sorry it's not very long. I wanted it to be much longer than this. I even had a cliffie planned, but (don't you just hate the word **_**but**_**) I promised you a chapter so I tried to get it up quicker by shortening it. **

**I'm about to take a three day vacation starting tomorrow, so I won't update for a little while, but before I leave I'm going to tweek a few things from the other chapters that I noticed were wrong. Anyway, thank you for reading! **

**Just a little Tamy fluff there at the end. But you know what I need to know if you liked it or not, so please, please review!**

**-Horsewhisper**


End file.
